winxfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Winx - Episode 207/Script
A Flower in the Snow Intro/Recap Narrator: The six Winx meet on Earth and, helped by the pirates, manage to save Matt from a mysterious kidnapper. Peter Pan has left a kaleidoscope to Matt that can decipher mysterious signs. But while the Winx are talking to Matt, he suddenly disappears before their eyes. Scene: Notre Dame Flora: Where did Matt go? Bloom: Let's check the perimeter. Maybe he's nearby. *The Winx change their outfits and search for Matt* Stella: No sign of him in the east. Tecna: Nothing north. Aisha: Ditto to the south. Bloom: Oh, he totally disappeared! Scene: World of Dreams *Tinkerbell takes down her crown and lets her hair down. She looks at her reflection until a flash of light appears* Tinkerbell: Huh? Huh? *Matt suddenly appears* Matt: What did I do? Is this the World of Dreams? I didn't mean to... Huh? *He sees Tinkerbell* Matt: Your eyes! Your hair! Could it really be you? Oh! Tinkerbell: Who are you? Matt: Someone who has seen your face in the stars above. I've been looking for you my whole life. You can't see it now, but when I searched the universe it was your face that I saw. Tinkerbell: You seem familiar to me too. As if I've known you before. As if you've been in my dreams. Matt: But I came unprepared. Tinkerbell: What do you mean? *Matt shows Tinkerbell a photo of a flower* Matt: Your beauty deserves a gift of equal majesty. I will go and find the most beautiful flower in all the world and bring it to you. And then you will see in its petals what you mean to me, the most beautiful flower. *Matt suddenly disappears, again* Tinkerbell: Huh? The most beautiful flower in all the world. He saw my face in the stars. Oh! No. No. No, this is not good. I am the Queen. I can't let my weakness prevail. It's time to create Stoney. Okay, Flora, you used nature to destroy my creatures. Now it's time for the tables to turn. *Rocks starts moving magically* Tinkerbell: Everything that is not alive unite. Take the essence of nature and become her nemesis! *Stoney appears* Tinkerbell: Go and destroy Flora. Scene: The Alps *Matt appears. He sees the flower he's searching for* Matt: Oh! You're perfect. *A shadow appears* Matt: Oh! Huh? *The owner of that shadow activates his pendant and octopus tentacles appear* Matt: Huh! Scene: Jim's Hideout Bloom: He's about this tall, brown hair. Aisha: You can't really miss him. He's always talking. Musa: Matt is not in Neverland. I sense he's not here. Tecna: And definitely not shy about telling you how great he is. Aisha: Or that his ideas are big, "really big". Jim: So this guy, Matt, is the one you think can save the World of Dreams? Flora: We do. Jim: He's the one who can turn the Queen back to Tinkerbell? Flora: I sensed there's a side to Matt that hasn't shown itself yet. Like this flower. Part of him is good and sensitive. Aisha: But the other part is self-centered and childish. Flora: You just need to look deeper. Bloom: Well, we'll need to find him to know for sure. Scene: Paris Musa: I can use Matt's voice print to try to track him down. *Musa uses her power* Matt (flashback): I've got an idea. I'll find the most beautiful flower in the world to honour my love. Musa: I'll just start listening in wider and wider circles till I find the same voice. Aisha: Since he talks loudly and a lot that should be easy. Bloom: Unless he's not in Paris, then it could take a long time. Tecna: I could do a search of all the cameras on Earth to find his face. Bloom: There must be trillions of cameras! Flora: Wait, he said he was looking for a flower. Bloom: Right! Flora: So let me talk to nature. That could be the fastest way. *Flora shows a flower Matt's photo* Flora: We need to find this person. Can you put out an all-plant alert? Every plant on Earth will look for Matt. *Flora touches the flower* Flora: Once they find him, I'll travel through the Earth's root system to get to where he is. Lead me to Matt. *Flora disappears* Stella, Bloom and Tecna: Huh? Scene: Inside Earth's Root System Flora: Thank you, trees and plants, for your help. Scene: Queen's Hideout Shaman: You seem worried, my Queen. Tinkerbell: Leave me alone, now. *Shaman leaves* Tinkerbell: Shadow mirror, find the one I met in the woods. *Something appears on the mirror for a moment but disappears right away* Tinkerbell: How is that possible? My mirror can't see him. Does he have a kind of magic that can block mine? He may be an enemy sent to weaken me. I'd better destroy him. Scene: The Alps *Matt is running and the kidnapper is after him. The kidnapper activates his pendant and various traps explode. He activates the pendant again and an octopus-like monster appears. The monster tries to get Matt. Matt and the monster is near a cliff* Matt: Idea. Big idea!! Okay. *Matt forms a snowball and throws it at the monster. The snowball misses its target* Matt: Take that then! *He runs towards the monster. The monster is intangible so Matt falls near the flower he searched for. The kidnapper takes a big pinch of golden dust out of a bag, but the flower suddenly shines and Flora appears* Flora: You again! Back off! *Flora uses her power to tie the kidnapper. His pendant breaks into two pieces* Flora: Matt, are you all right? Matt: Oh, Flora! Yes, I think I'm okay. That guy came back. Flora: He's gone. Matt: The last thing I remember is I had this big idea, but... Huh. I'll hold on to this. Maybe it will help me figure out who the guy is that keeps attacking me. Well, thank you for the save. I'll just get my flower and be on my way. Flora: Wait! Matt! Matt: I know exactly how to make my dreams come true. Flora: It's too dangerous for you to go the World of Dreams on your own. This kidnapper is proof of that. Matt: Destiny calls me, Flora. Destiny is a big idea and I'm all about... Flora: Big ideas. I know. Matt: Huh? *Stoney appears* Stoney: So we finally meet, Flora. *Stoney uses her power and everything is turned into stone* Matt: What's happening? Flora: She's killing everything here. Stop! *Flora fights back but fails* Matt: Who are you? *Stoney tries to turn Matt into stone* Matt: What are you... doing? Help me! I... can't... move! *Matt is stoned completely* Flora: Matt! I can't reach nature! Stoney: There is no more nature. Nothing is alive anymore. And soon you won't be either! *Stoney attacks Flora and Flora tries to dodge Stoney's attacks* Stoney: Give it up now. You've got no chance to beat me! *An avalanche appears* Flora: Matt, you have to wake up. Use your magic to break her spell. *Stones fall down but Flora is alive* Flora: Try again and touch with your feelings. Think of the girl in the stars. *Matt's irises glow. Stoney continues attacking Flora* Flora: Matt, think about how you feel when you see her face. Stoney: You're done... now! Flora: Wake up, Matt! Feel your life force. *Matt breaks Stoney's spell* Flora: Matt, you did it! Matt: I... I really made it. By myself. *Stoney continues her attacks* Matt: Get away from Flora! *He attacks Stoney but fails* Stoney: Get away now while you can. Flora: Nature, come and help us! Matt: Hitting stone, bad idea. Big idea, but bad. Stoney: Enough! *Avalanches come again and again* Flora: Matt, watch out! Stoney: It's over for you! *Vines cover Matt* Flora: Nature answered my call. Matt: Uh! Huh? *Vines tie Stoney* Stoney: What? *Stoney breaks free and summons stones siege Flora* Stoney: Feel like a bird in a cage, Flora? Flora: What about you? *Flora summons vines to attack her* Stoney: Your precious nature won't save you this time. Flora: Nature is alive. You can't destroy it. Life is stronger than anything else! *Flora breaks free and defeats Stoney* Matt: She's done? Flora: Just like the lifeless aura she's trying to spread. There's your perfect flower. Matt: It's beautiful. But if I pick it, in a day or two, the flower will be just as dead as if that creature had won the fight. Flora: That's right. Matt: It should stay alive and beautiful. Flora: You helped me save this world and return it to nature. And if we hadn't succeeded... Matt: Then the flower wouldn't be alive right now. Flora: And the one you love in the World of Dreams, if you don't save her world... Matt: She will wilt just like the flower. I will help you and your friends save her world. And only after that, will I go to her. Flora: I'm happy to hear you say that, Matt. Welcome to Team Winx. Scene: Paris Flora: My nemesis is gone and Matt is joining us. Bloom: That's great news, Flora! We'll see you soon. Flora's on her way with Matt. Stella: Mission accomplished! Aisha: Great! Maybe he'll share one of his big ideas with us. Musa: Testing, testing. One, two, three, testing. Hmm, Tecna, could we go up a little on the bass, please? Tecna: More bass coming at ya! Musa: Mm! Perfect. Thanks, Tecna. *The live starts. Venomya appears* Fan #1: The music is so awesome. Even their sound check rocks. Venomya: Don't get your hopes up. Bloom: Hello, guys! Thank you for being here. We'll be starting the concert very soon! Aisha: Cables and wires secured? The stage is now compliant with all safety regulations. Winx: Huh? Flora: Wait for me! Bloom: We're about to start. Hi, Matt! Welcome back. Matt: Good to be here. Bloom: Hello, Paris! It's great to be here with you. Stella: Hope you're ready to rock! Aisha: Because we are! *Music plays* Fan #2: Hey! Matt: Oh yeah! All right! *Back to the Winxmobile* Matt: You girls killed it! Tecna: We have a few minutes until we have to be back out there. Aisha: Good. So, tell us, Matt, why did you decide to help us save the World of Dreams? Flora: Aisha means... Welcome to the group. We're glad to have you. Aisha: I mean what I asked. Matt: Uh, I don't mind. I don't blame you for being skeptical. I was pretty selfish before. But let me explain. *Noise appears* Bloom: Huh? *Fire on stage* Fan #3: Oh my goodness! It's on fire! Stella: The fire's spreading! Musa: We have to do something! Fan #4: Run! Get out! Aisha: It's cool. I got this. *Aisha uses her power* Musa: Whatever you do, don't put water on... *Aisha pours water on the fire and electronic cables and wires* Aisha: Problem solved! *Electricity is cut* Musa: Uh! Aisha: Uh? Musa: Oh, well... Good work, Aisha. There's no fire anymore but there's not much else left of our electrical system. Bloom: Hey, folks, sorry but... Oh! *The microphone does not work. Musa uses her power on it* Bloom: Sorry, folks. Please bear with us as we try to fix these technical difficulties. Tecna: The whole sound system is shorted out. Venomya: I recorded everything. Bloom: Urg! What do you mean you recorded everything? Venomya! *Venomya plays the video* Fan #3: It's on fire! Fan #4: Run! Get out! Fire! *Video stops* Venomya: Gotta go now and post my headline. "Winx flame out!" Catchy, huh? *She leaves as well as the audience* Tecna: I'll just cast a restoration spell. Bloom: No, it's better to cancel the rest of the concert. Stella: We can't cancel. Our public is counting on us. Hi, public! We're coming! Bloom: If the saboteur works for the Queen, then they're going to try again. Aisha: Right, and we don't want to have our showdown here. Stella: Too bad Earth people aren't ready to accept fairies yet. Bye for now, public! Matt: If I can help, let me know. Aisha: Just let us know if you have any "big ideas". Huh! Matt: Oh! Bloom, Musa: Huh? Stella: What? *Aisha walks to the Winxmobile* Aisha: Mm. Huh? *A shadow creature appears* Category:Scripts Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 Scripts (World of Winx) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:DuArt Film and Video Scripts Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Scripts